To A New Year
by Arra Frost
Summary: It's almost a new year and, although Sasuke doesn't believe in the celebration, he's made a new years resolution to finally confess his feelings only to be abandoned during the party. AU SasuNaru Two-shot.
1. To A New Year Sasuke Style

**Happy New Year everyone. I hope you all enjoyed your last night of 2010 in whichever manner you choose or not choose to celebrate it. On another note, I've finally decided to start using the fanfiction line division things... not too fond of them but for some reason this site refuses to make my previous division device visible... thus the change.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

_**To A New Year**_

Sasuke stood stiff in the center of the dance floor. He was literally unable to move due to the vast quantity of people laughing, dancing and sloppily making out. He couldn't believed he allowed his best friend to drag him out to a bar on the busiest drinking night of the year... and now the stupid idiot was no where to be found. The moron had been missing for at least thirty minutes leaving Sasuke defenseless and lonely. The very reason he came out to the bar was so that he could be with Naruto... and not just as his wing-man.

The annoying blonde had arrived at his house earlier that night without any warning. The two were home from University for the Christmas holidays and tonight was New Years Eve. Naruto was pumped because they were both nineteen this year and could go out drinking for the holidays. Sure Sasuke had been suspecting that Naruto would make him do something for this so-called holiday, but he didn't think that Naruto would show up as early as six o'clock.

It took a while for the blonde to convince Sasuke, but eventually the raven caved and allowed himself to be dragged to Kiba's house, their mutual friend since Junior High. A group of people that they all grew up with were there and were already getting drunk. Sasuke got himself a glass of scotch and nursed it the entire time they were there while everyone else had too many drinks to count... that he noticed at least. It wasn't that Sasuke disapproved of alcohol, he just didn't find it entirely necessary to have a good time. Although, he couldn't say he was against the idea of alcohol bringing down his blonde friend's defenses either.

Sasuke had been perfectly content sitting on Kiba's couch next to Naruto as they chatted up a storm with the rest of the group. Naruto was obviously buzzed because was in his touchy-feely phase, which always happened when the boy drank. His hand was constantly on Sasuke since he was the one sitting closest to him, not that Sasuke had conveniently worked it out that way... every single time they drank together... but nonetheless, Naruto's hand was resting on Sasuke's thigh for nearly a half hour. It was nice, it was comfortable, and it wasn't suspicious because Naruto would do that with everyone, male or female.

But, of course, Kiba had to disrupt all this by suggesting they go out to the bar. The girls were all for this since it gave them a chance to dance provocatively to loud, blaring music... as if the music of Kiba's home wasn't already loud enough. Naruto agreed in a hurry, as this would give him a chance to have all the girls dance around him. Naturally, Sasuke had to agree or he would be away from Naruto...

And now that was exactly what he was. The damn, blonde idiot probably had a woman latched on to either side of him, grinding against his amazingly toned body, running their arms up his taut arms and making brief passes of kisses on his slender, tan neck.

Sasuke groaned inwardly at his mental images. He really had to get a handle on his insane crush for his best friend. It had been nearly eight years of school together and still he hadn't gone for it. They had met back in their first year at Junior High school, both boys were twelve years old, although Sasuke's birthday came much earlier than Naruto's, and they were instantly rivals with each other.

Sasuke couldn't stand the blonde boys overt hyper personality. He talked to everyone, pranked the teachers and other students, and still everyone liked him. Everyone in the school knew him by name and smiled at him within the first week.

Of course, with Sasuke everyone _already _knew his name. It was annoying to be the son of well known people and the little brother of a legacy. All the teachers had taught and been amazed with Itachi's skills and were expecting the same standards from Sasuke.

That was what brought the two boys together. They both had the best grades in the class and this irritated Sasuke. Sasuke had Uchiha genetics, he was obviously going to be the top of the class. They both had popularity as well, but Sasuke was silent, kept to himself and hated interaction with other students. Naruto seemed to crave it. He talked with everyone which made him more popular than Sasuke in a sense. Sure people would have been honored to be in Sasuke's presence and girls would swoon if he spoke to them, but you could always talk with Naruto.

And talk with him they did. Every morning in home room, people were gathered around Naruto as he talked and joked with everyone while Sasuke sat in the back corner of the room. Every day the raven would watch Naruto and the blonde was aware of this. One day he confronted the raven and told him to get over his jealousy, they were both smart and maybe if he was actually social once in his life, he would make friends too.

Sasuke knew Naruto hadn't meant it in a bad way, hell he didn't even say it in a hurtful or down grading tone... it was more like, helpful and concerned advice. Naruto wanted him to be social and have friends, later he would find out that it was because Naruto used to live in the shadows without any friends, but at that moment... something in Sasuke snapped and he lunged at Naruto.

Naruto was taken off guard but he eventually fought back because he didn't know what else to do. They fought for the entire lunch hour out in the back parking lot where Sasuke had gone to get away from everyone else during that time. Everyone knew that this was Sasuke's place of retreat but no one wanted to interrupt his time alone... until Naruto did.

Their fight was evenly matched and when the bell rang they were both laying on the ground next to each other, out of breath, bruised and somewhat bloody. They were late to class that day. But when Naruto got up first and stood over the raven with a small grin on his face, Sasuke smirked and took the hand that was offered him. Naruto clasped his hand around Sasuke's and pulled him to his feet.

"Nice fight, Uzumaki."

Naruto's grin widened, showing his well-defined canines. "You too, Uchiha."

They were best friends ever since and, although Sasuke didn't realize it for three years, that was also the day Sasuke fell in love with the blonde.

For all those years, each day of high school, when Sasuke applied to the same universities as Naruto, when they both went to the same university, Sasuke kept his love for the blonde a secret. He was by his side always, he was his best friend, and he desperately wanted to be his lover.

Now Sasuke was trapped in the center of a place he didn't even want to be without the man he wanted by his side. The raven grumbled as he tried to make his way through the crowd but it seemed to him that he was always pushed back to the place where he'd started, unable to find any exit from the insufferable amount of people.

He just wanted to move, at least if he was able to move he'd feel halfway productive with himself because that would mean he could start looking for the blonde and then 'coincidentally' 'run into him by accident.'

Here he was stuck between random bodies that mashed together in the thrall of drunken excitement for the new year. That was one thing he didn't really understand. What was all this excitement about? Sasuke didn't find anything special about it being a new year. All that it meant was time was continuing and that you'd have to start writing the date differently for a year before it changed yet again. It wasn't anything special. Just another day and apparently another reason for people to drink themselves shitfaced.

But then again, when did most people need any excuse for that? Perhaps it was because he was now in university but it seemed that everyone was using anything and everything as an excuse to drink... or perhaps it was because he was in a generation doomed to a life of alcoholism.

Sasuke grunted as an elbow rammed into his left arm, throwing him off balance and pushing him into the people to his right. No one but Sasuke seemed to notice this action and the unimpressed look on his face grew darker as he steadied himself. Now he was a little more than irritable. He just wanted to get out of this crowd where he had been abandoned.

He had to say he was rather disappointed when Naruto had been pulled away from him. The two girls they had been dancing with, or rather the two girls Naruto was dancing with and Sasuke was swaying with because Naruto had 'forced' him onto the dance floor. Sasuke agreed simply because he didn't want to be away from the blonde.

Tonight he decided that he was going to have a goal, or as the season would deem it, a "New Year's Revolution." This was the night that Sasuke decided to himself to tell Naruto how he felt. After so many years, he had finally worked up the courage to convince himself that it was now or never. He couldn't stand the idea of being his platonic friend any longer. It was killing him. Every moment that he couldn't touch Naruto, it hurt too much. Every time Naruto touched him in a strictly friendly manner, it destroyed him. Tonight he had to tell him and if Naruto rejected him... he would deal with it. The only thing Sasuke was afraid of was if Naruto no longer wanted to be his friend because of this. But it was a risk Sasuke was finally willing to take.

But, as luck would have it, Naruto had been pulled away from him by a strange girl.

"I promised her a dance!" Naruto had shouted to him as he started disappearing into the crowd. "I'll be back after a few songs, wait here!"

Sasuke didn't like this idea but he refused to show it physically, so he nodded to the blonde before he was gone from his sight, leaving Sasuke to dance with the two girls they had originally come to the floor with. It didn't take long before the girls got bored with Sasuke's lack of dancing or refusal to touch or look at either girl. They excused themselves to get a drink at the bar and then Sasuke was completely alone, waiting for his friend.

Once again Sasuke tried to escape the wild crowd, pushing his way through only to be trapped in an entirely new spot on the far right of the dance floor. Sasuke groaned at the realization that he had moved from the center of the dance floor to the far corner of the dance floor. Now he had even less chance of escape.

He ran his hand through his damp black hair, the heat from the over crowded dancers causing everyone to sweat heavily. Sasuke glanced around, trying to make out any of the faces that surrounded him. No one looked familiar to him and no one seemed to notice him at all. They were all so engulfed in their drunken rave to notice the raven refusing to participate in their lust and alcohol driven movements.

Instead he chose to stand back, attempting to get away from the crowd through the back. Maybe then he could slip by, using the wall as an escape route to push others away from him.

The only problem with this plan was that he moved back into the giant speaker. The loud remixed music with a blasted bass drilled into his ears and he took an involuntary step to the left causing him to be trapped between the speaker and the DJ booth when more people shoved into his corner of what little space he retained.

Sasuke groaned again, looking around once more to see that the dance floor was significantly more packed then moments ago and people were jumping up and down more wildly than before.

Stealing a glance down at the watch on his wrist, he noted that it was two minutes to midnight. His new year was going to come while he was stuck in one of the last places on earth he wanted to be and with the man he was determined to confess to no where in sight.

With the new amount of people on the floor and how rowdy they were getting, Sasuke had no chance of leaving until they dissipated. He resigned himself to his fate and slumped against the high walls that protected the DJ booth from inebriated people climbing over.

"TEN!" People suddenly shouted unanimously, their jumping movements ceasing for the purpose of the countdown.

"NINE!" Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes as he strained to see the television on the far side of the bar that was prompting the countdown.

"EIGHT!" The raven felt the crowd shift in excitement and he wondered if he'd have a chance to escape.

"SEVEN!" Sasuke moved forward a bit, finding no resistance in the crowd but he received disapproving looks.

"SIX!" He moved even further, attempting to escape the crowd when he ran into a group of people who refused to let him pass.

"FIVE!" Sasuke looked around for another escape route.

"FOUR!" He moved to the left, finding himself stuck once more as a group of girls in shiny dress blocked his way.

"THREE!" Sasuke looked around, trying to find a way around the other crowd so he wouldn't have to retrace his steps.

"TWO!" Sasuke turned around to try and get out through the right side to be greeted with the sight of his blonde friend. The dumbass had finally come back to get him after leaving him stranded for so long. He wanted to open his mouth to say something but he honestly didn't know whether to yell at the boy or to happily wish him a good new year. Before Sasuke could make a choice, the blonde moved forward and brushed his lips against Sasuke's in a shy kiss.

"ONE!" Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Naruto was kissing him. Naruto come back to find him in a crowd to give him a new years kiss... on the lips! And he was too flabbergasted to do anything.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone in the bar shouted and jumped around, smiling and laughing, kissing and hugging each other.

Sasuke, however, was still in a state of shock when Naruto pulled away from him and looked up at the raven with sheepish eyes.

"Happy New Year." He blushed, daring to look up into Sasuke's eyes to gauge his reaction.

Sasuke was left staring at the blonde with wide eyes that refused to return to their natural state.

Naruto took this as a bad sign apparently because he averted his eyes with a saddened and embarrassed expression before he tried to turn away.

There was no way Sasuke was going to let that happen and, despite his nearly catatonic state, he reached out and clasped the blonde's hand tightly. Naruto glanced back with concern and found his eyes locked with the darker, determined eyes. A chill ran down the blonde's spin at the amount of hunger he found in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke didn't know what brought on this change, but he had found his new years resolution to be moving quicker than himself. He wasn't sure about Naruto's intentions, but he wasn't about to let an opportunity like this slip away.

Naruto was pulled back immediately into Sasuke's embrace while the others around them continued to dance or move to the bar to get drinks. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde and moved his face dangerously close to Naruto's. Naruto's cheeks filled with a blush as he stared into the raven's eyes, his hands trapped between their chests.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde's reaction and leaned down, capturing Naruto's lips in a sensuous kiss that he'd longed to do for over half a decade. Naruto sighed into the kiss and his body relaxed in his hold. Sasuke snaked one of his hands up to cup the blonde's cheek and deepened the kiss, pulling Naruto in closer.

Voluntarily, the blonde parted his lips before Sasuke had to ask entrance. Sasuke complied to Naruto's invitation and cautiously licked both of Naruto's plump lips before plunging his tongue into the blonde's mouth, feeling every inch of the forbidden fruit he desired. They're tongue mingled throughout this embrace and although Naruto had started off timid, he was now fighting back with as much fervor as the raven.

When their passionate kiss ended, both were left breathless and without a sense of time or place. They clung tightly to each other, refusing to break their hold on the other's limbs or articles of clothing that they grasped.

Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's and breathed deeply, his heart pounding wildly. Naruto's eyes were bound shut as he breathed just as heavily as his friend, only he refused to keep his head still. As the two breathed, Naruto continuously rubbed his forehead against Sasuke's, moving his head as though to move in for a kiss before reversing his direction and moving in to attempt to kiss him from the other side before changing his mind each time.

This continued for some time before Sasuke released Naruto's neck and moved his hands up to steady the blonde's head. Finally Naruto opened his cerulean eyes only to find Sasuke's darker orbs staring directly at him with such a firm intensity that it startled the blonde. He would have moved back but he was trapped within Sasuke's grip and his hands remained firmly grasping the front of Sasuke's shirt.

As they stared at each other, Sasuke's eyes began to portray a more questioning tone, despite the lust still present within them. Naruto's own eyes answered the silent interrogation by matching the previous intensity Sasuke once displayed with his own eyes. They were equally matched in the silent fight until Sasuke's eyes softened.

"Nice kiss, Uzumaki." A smirk tugging on the left corner of his lips.

A wide grin spread across the blonde's lips. "You too, Uchiha."

Sasuke's smirk grew as his hands moved to caress Naruto's cheeks up to his ears to finally grasp the blonde locks and pull him in for another breath-taking kiss. Naruto complied and Sasuke could feel the grin on his lips growing wider.

Later. Sasuke thought to himself. Later he would ask how Naruto came to this revelation and how long he'd shared Sasuke's own feelings. Right now, he would rather press his lips firmly against the blonde's and embrace the new year within Naruto's skillful hands that had somehow slipped underneath Sasuke's shirt.

* * *

**This is far from being my best work, but I had to force myself to sit and write something out over the past few days (since I started this New Years Eve) in order to try and get myself back into my writing vibe, which I sadly lost. Hopefully it works and I can get started on the third chapter of Remain and the long list of oneshots I'm to complete. I hope you enjoyed it regardless.  
**


	2. To A New Year  Naruto Style

**So, halfway through writing the ending of "To a New Year" I thought about writing a sequel in Naruto's perspective. And after Lord Moldywart The Sock Bandit suggested I write one in Naruto's perspective, the idea was sold... and here you have it ^^**

**I'm sorry this isn't a Remain update, as it has been MONTHS since I've updated. I swear I'm gonna finish it! I really am! I just... have absolutely no drive to write it at the moment. Nothing is compelling me right now. So I decided to go through my unfinished oneshots and finish this baby up to give something to you guys and possibly get me back in the writing frame of mind rather than a mind consumed by cosplay... for that's what holds the majority of my time right now. So for those who would care to take a gander at my Tira (Soul Calibur 4) cosplay (when it's actually posted because it's not finished right now) join me on deviantart - account is under alesuriko. I'm there much more frequently so you'd have a great opportunity to kick me in the ass if you're waiting on Remain.**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

_**To A New Year - Naruto Style**_

Naruto growled inwardly as he continued to be surrounded by, albeit very cute, annoying women. He, of course, didn't show how displeased he was on the surface, as he appeared to be dancing gleefully, but he constantly grew more irritated with the amount of women that joined his circle. He swore that with each one that left, two more replaced her. It was an unrelenting barrier of the female species.

Why were women so aggravating? That's all that seemed to occur to him. The longer he put up his facade, the more disgusted with women he became.

Of course this was undeniably his own fault for leading on these women. Sure he enjoyed dancing with them, they were good dances and he could move freely with them, it was fun. But by no means would he wish to do... anything that they believed dancing semi-erotically would lead to.

He had been perfectly content while inconspicuously dancing near the uptight, quiet, non-party-goer boy of his dreams. Well... perhaps not perfectly content. Perfect would have involved being closer to Sasuke, touching Sasuke and... well... having Sasuke touch him back.

But instead Naruto lay dormant in his secretive closet surrounded by women who craved to rip his clothes off right here on the dance floor.

The surprising thing was that a few were actually trying! He couldn't count the amount of times he had to grab a girl's hand as it snaked up under his shirt and pretend that he wanted her hands to spin her rather than get her grubby hands away from his boy's-only body.

Again, it was his own fault for allowing these girls to believe that he was straight. But, he was too afraid of the consequences if people found out. Okay, that was a lie. He was really afraid of what Sasuke would do if he found out Naruto was gay. Sasuke was all he really had... all he wanted. Sasuke was his best friend, had been since their epic fist fight back in '02.

It had taken all his guts that day to finally go up to the beautiful raven and talk to him... he tried to be nonchalant about it, considering how nervous he was... but all that came out was friendly, concerned advice about some sort of rivalry. God he sounded so stupid, no wonder Sasuke took a swing at him, he sounded like some high and mighty prick... and that was Sasuke's job, not Naruto's (as he would later discover).

But Naruto couldn't help it... he'd had a crush on Sasuke since he first saw him at the back of the classroom. Naruto acted so eccentrically mainly to get the quiet loner's attention. Sure Naruto had always been a loud mouth and he enjoyed being the center of attention but this time he wanted to be the center of _Sasuke's _attention. So he finally got brave enough... and then their connection started, mainly through the connection of fists.

~_Nice Fight... You too~_

Man that had been a good time... sure it took the boys a few weeks to properly heal. They hadn't permanently scarred each other but sprains and bruises were suddenly on the list of things they shared, right after good looks and brilliant academics.

There was no way he could lose that connection. He loved Sasuke from that day on, it hadn't been some simple crush anymore. But Sasuke was such a proper man that there was no way he would swing that way, he couldn't see Naruto as anything more than his best friend.

Naruto was lucky enough to get that close to Sasuke. He never let anyone in. It had been a struggle to get the stubborn ass to become friends with the rest of Naruto's friends, but eventually he managed. They weren't as close or privileged as Naruto was, but at least Sasuke wasn't always alone when Naruto wasn't around.

Naruto wanted his love to be happy which is exactly why he always dragged him out to events that seemed to matter. Especially when it was something as detrimentally important as the New Year. This was his time, this was his moment, screw getting drunk and celebrating surviving a whole year and putting on a brave face for the next one. Naruto had one thing on his agenda and neither dancing or drinking or girls were a part of it. His "To Do" list for the night... Sasuke.

Who was currently somewhere else. True it was Naruto's own cowardice to blame. _"Promised her a dance my ass,_" Naruto grumbled inwardly to himself. He was simply too chicken to own up to his feelings... the fact that Sasuke was _right_ there on the dance floor with him was too tempting. Naruto couldn't keep himself in check, he'd slowly inch closer and closer, wanting so much to have Sasuke in his lap rather than these ridiculous women. So he had to make a choice, either grab Sasuke by the wrist and pull him into an erotic dance, or put some distance between them to calm himself down. Damn coward...

He'd always been a coward about Sasuke. Making up excuses to be near him, to touch him. Like his so-called touchy-feely phase of his drinking. Naruto didn't feel the urge to touch everyone at all when he was drunk, he did however feel the urge to touch Sasuke whenever he was around. Thus the lie... and thus the pretending to be all over everyone else to be able to have those moments with Sasuke where he didn't mind Naruto's hand resting on his thigh. And that was all he could do to keep himself from jumping the raven. Pretending to be compelled to touch anything that moved...

He was the worst...

If Sasuke ever found out... that everything had simply been a lie... it would be over. Their friendship up in a ball of smoke. Like some stupid ninja movie escape plan. Poof! Gone.

But then again, what if Sasuke never found out? What if Naruto lived this lie for the rest of his life and never had the courage to own up to his feelings and be honest with his best friend? How much worse would that be?

"TEN!" Naruto was startled from his thoughts as the girls he was dancing with pulled him so that they were all facing the television screen at the bar. The ball was dropping. It was almost midnight.

"NINE!" _Fuck! _Naruto mumbled to himself and tried to pull away from the girls who were desperately clinging to his arms. They had some motivation too because they weren't letting go for anything but Naruto wasn't going to have it. He tore his arm from the grasp of the girls. They seemed rather perturbed but they didn't have a chance to disagree because Naruto dove into the crowd of people without a word.

"EIGHT!" _Where is he? Where the hell is he? _Naruto tried his hardest to retrace his steps but there was no sense of direction when you were dancing. Though he did recall they were somewhere in the center. As chance would have it, that was usually Naruto's position on the dance floor.

"SEVEN!" The blonde was getting closer and closer to ditching his happy-go-lucky, people-person, friendly persona in favor of punching his way through the crowd of people who refused to get the fuck out of his way!

"SIX!" Finally in the center of the dance floor, Naruto looked around frantically but there was no sign of Sasuke or even the girls they were dancing with when they left.

"FIVE!" _No, no, no. Not after everything! I have to find him! I have to tell him!_

"FOUR!" Movement in the crowd drew Naruto attention over to a group of people who were scowling and pushing back someone who was attempting to get through them. Someone who was the certain person Naruto desired.

"THREE!" Naruto bee-lined directly to the raven. This was his chance. All he needed to do was open his mouth and tell Sasuke how he felt. Tell him everything.

"TWO!" Sasuke turned around and was surprised by Naruto's face. The battle between relief and frustration on his face was comical for a moment but Naruto didn't have time to laugh. He had to express himself and before he new it, he'd moved close to the raven and pressed his lips against Sasuke's.

"ONE!" Well done Uzumaki, you used your mouth... not in the verbal way you intended but I'm sure this will get your point across.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Naruto continued the kiss, fearing that it would be the only time this would ever happen. As he pulled away, he braced for impact but hoped for the best.

"Happy New Year." He could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks as he glanced up to gauge Sasuke's reaction but Sasuke wasn't reacting. The raven wasn't doing anything. He merely stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. No movement, no anger, no reassurance. Was his kiss that revolting and mortifying that Sasuke reverted into a catatonic state?

_Fuck I'm so stupid... _Naruto averted his eyes, feeling completely worthless and embarrassed with himself for expecting his to go well. He may as well crawl into a hole for the rest of the year because he fucked up his new year royally...

Sasuke's hand, however, had other plans because Naruto was stopped in his tracks by a firm grip on his own hand. Looking back, Naruto felt a wave of anticipation run down his spine from the sheer amount of lust that he found in Sasuke's dark eyes.

Naruto wasn't sure how to proceed but he did know that he wanted to be closer to those eyes... those eyes that hungered... for him as it seemed. Of course, Naruto didn't need to choose what to do because he was roughly pulled into Sasuke's embrace as the dancing around them started up once again. Others dispersed but Sasuke wasn't going to let Naruto go to the bar to get a drink with the others - not like he'd want to. Instead Sasuke's arms tightened around the blonde's waist and his face became incredibly invasive of Naruto's own facial bubble. His hands were trapped, flattened against Sasuke's chest, and he was considerably okay with this, despite the blush that became all the more prominent on his cheeks.

Even if Naruto had a problem with Sasuke's reaction, the following kiss would have made everything... perfect. Naruto couldn't help but sigh into the sensuous and tender feeling that rushed through his body, relaxing it immediately. Shivers ran down his neck as Sasuke's hand cupped his check, deepening the kiss to pull them closer together.

Without planning, Naruto's body relaxed to the point where his lips parted submissively. Sasuke wasn't hesitant in taking advantage of the situation and Naruto moaned softly as his lips were attended to by Sasuke's smooth tongue before it plunged forward. And as much as he'd want to melt in Sasuke's arms at this point... that simply wouldn't be him. His fighting spirit was revived and soon his tongue was pushing back in a passionate battle with Sasuke's own tongue.

By the time the kiss ended, Naruto had forgotten that time and location even existed. All that existed was Sasuke's body pressed firmly against his own, chest moving heavy against his own, and his hands clinging tightly to Sasuke's closing, refusing to let him go for fear of losing him forever.

Sasuke's forehead pressed softly against his own but Naruto's eyes remained tightly closed, savoring every bit of the kiss that proceeded. If this was all a joke or a dream, Naruto was going to drag it out for as long as possible. But Sasuke's flesh against his made him desire more contact and soon he found that he was moving his head against Sasuke's... attempting to kiss him but each move he made to kiss him made him fear waking up.

It wasn't until Sasuke's hand clasped his cheek, steadying him, did Naruto finally open his blue eyes to meet Sasuke's own intense stare that nearly shocked the life out of him. There was so much determination and desire in those dark orbs that Naruto subconsciously moved backwards but found himself stopped by Sasuke's arms which were still wrapped around him and his own hands which refused to let go of the fabric of Sasuke's shirt they were holding captive.

Instead, Naruto was forced to match Sasuke's intensity and stare back, questioning Sasuke's motive and reality. This silent battle continued until Sasuke's eyes softened considerably.

"Nice kiss, Uzumaki." A smirk tugged at Sasuke's lips as he spoke his reminiscent words.

Naruto couldn't help but grin wide at Sasuke's reference and the fact that he chose to acknowledge their kiss in the same way... "You too, Uchiha."

The blonde stared into his eyes as Sasuke's smirk grew, probably due to the fact that he thought he was being sneaky with the hand that crept against his sensitive ears before grasping his sensitive blonde locks. Naruto allowed himself to be pulled into yet another breath-taking kiss and grinned at their conclusion.

Whether Sasuke liked him before or if he was simply taking over the flow that Naruto had set in place, it didn't matter. Right now, Naruto just wanted to be closer to him than ever. Which is probably why Naruto had a problem with the fabric that was currently blocking direct contact with Sasuke's flesh. Easy ways to get around that though... like going under the shirt perhaps.

He felt Sasuke sigh into the kiss as his hands caressed Sasuke's warm back that moved into him with every touch. In turn, Sasuke took his other hand, previously wrapped around Naruto's waist, and snaked it down to cup and lift Naruto's ass. The blonde groaned into the kiss as Sasuke squeezed his ass cheek while gently caressing his sensitive scalp.

With every touch, they tried to move closer into each other and the reality of their public display didn't phase them until a pair of dancers, whether purposely or accidentally, knocked into them and caused them to lose balance. Sasuke steadied them before they fell over and Naruto retracted his hands from under Sasuke's clothing. Naruto breathed heavily in Sasuke's ears as he repositioned his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Let's get outta here." He propositioned, no longer afraid of a negative response from Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes grinned as he looked down to see the mischievous grin spreading across the blonde's lips and he nodded.

Without hesitation, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him off the dance floor. Getting out, he noted, was significantly easier than getting into the crowd of dancers. And, although it was the most perfect of locations, Naruto figured he had chosen the perfect of times to finally confront Sasuke on his feelings.

* * *

"Unh!" Naruto moaned as he was thrown back against door of Sasuke's apartment. As soon as Sasuke had unlocked the door, he pulled Naruto in and slammed him against the door, enclosing his lips with his own and pinning Naruto there with his own body.

Naruto locked his hands at the base of Sasuke's neck, pulling him in closer to deepen their aggressive kiss while Sasuke took advantage of placement and lifted Naruto up by his ass. Instinctively, Naruto's legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist and he rocked against his hips.

Sasuke panted against Naruto's neck when he broke the hunger driven kiss and Naruto clung even tighter to the raven's body when Sasuke gently sank his teeth into his neck.

"Fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto groaned, grasping Sasuke's dark locks but Sasuke misinterpreted and pulled away with concern in his eyes.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Sasuke's eyes searched Naruto's eyes which were glazed over with lust.

"Of course you hurt me." Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Sasuke's attentiveness even when they were both lost in ecstasy.

But Naruto's response followed by a laugh wasn't exactly what Sasuke was expecting or hoping for and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and frustration.

"Biting someone does that in situations like ours." Naruto grinned, thrusting his hips into Sasuke's, causing the other to bite back a moan.

Through Sasuke's glare, however, he was smirking at his blonde's playfulness and quickly moved in to devour Naruto's tender neck once more. Issuing a soft moan from Naruto's parted lips.

Naruto's hands trailed down Sasuke's spine until they reached their destination at the bottom of Sasuke's shirt, of which he promptly lifted up and proceeded to haul over Naruto's shoulders. It took Naruto quite a bit of encouragement for Sasuke to pause in his efforts to kiss every inch of his neck, but soon Sasuke's shirt was off and tossed to the floor, allowing Naruto to have full access of Sasuke's skin.

Immediately Sasuke's lips clamped back down on Naruto's neck once he was free of his shirt and as Naruto's hands caressed every inch of his back, Sasuke allowed his lips to travel upwards. Naruto shivered at the hot breath on his delicate ears. They had always been the most sensitive part of his body and as he felt Sasuke's lips draw nearer to them, he realized that Sasuke knew they were incredibly sensitive. He'd told him that one day when Sasuke had pretended to scold him for checking out some girl by pulling on his ear... in truth Naruto had been checking out Sasuke's ass until he turned around causing Naruto to switch his line of view to the girl off to Sasuke's left.

"Oh god..." Naruto moaned and lurched into Sasuke's body when Sasuke's teeth grazed his ear, followed by his tongue. He could feel Sasuke's smirk against his ear but he couldn't respond because any time he opened his mouth only moans could be formed.

"You like that?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

Normally Naruto would have rolled his eyes if Sasuke or anyone had teased him like that, but he couldn't stop himself from sighing with the pleasure.

"I like everything you do to me." Naruto breathed back, panting from the ministrations of Sasuke's tongue.

Naruto's ear flushed as the cold air replaced Sasuke's hot breath and he opened his eyes to see Sasuke's intense expression once again staring him down. Sasuke appeared shocked, amazed and slightly impressed all at the same time.

"What?" Naruto questioned after shaking himself out of his haze.

Sasuke's head tilted and his lips twitched into a smirk. "Nothing... I'm just glad."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "About what?"

"That this is happening... That I'm with you."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, settling into a more comfortable position within his arms and against the door.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he evaded a kiss from the raven.

"Yeah?" Sasuke wasn't entirely too happy with not being able to kiss the blonde but he paused in his tracks.

"How long have you wanted to be with me?" Naruto spoke clearly and smoothly. Sure he felt like whispering it, but he had to be confident in this question, confident with Sasuke like he'd always been.

Sasuke searched Naruto's cerulean eyes and licked his lips nervously. Naruto searched back, unable to read Sasuke's emotions. He found it especially difficult to read Sasuke's eyes when he was suddenly being spun around and pushed down onto the couch.

Naruto gasped when he opened his eyes to find Sasuke's face impossibly close to his own.

"Naruto..." Sasuke's voice was husk and low and incredibly enticing. Naruto shivered at how incredibly sexy he was being.

"I've been in love with you since our first fight."

Naruto's eyes widened at both the certain key word and the similar events.

"I... I've... since the fight too."

"You've what since when?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes coyly.

"I..." Naruto stammered. "I've loved you since our first fight too."

Sasuke smirked and leaned down to give Naruto a chaste kiss on the lips.

Naruto bit his lip as he stared up at the man who he'd been in love with for nearly a decade... Who he finally had in his arms... Who had loved him just as long... And for some reason that didn't matter anymore. He could have spent time wondering what would have happened if they'd told each other sooner and he could have obsessed over all that wasted time wanting to be together but restraining themselves... but in truth. They had a good friendship all those years that Naruto wouldn't trade for anything and right now...

Naruto grinned widely as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down into an intense kiss.

Well... right now there were more important things they could do with their time.


End file.
